


Luke, Percy, and the Thin Line Between Love and Lust

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, he's a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: He's sixteen and Luke is twenty-three. He holds the embodiment of his grandfather. He's on the other side of the war. He's destined to die by his hand.In other words, Percy Jackson is fucked.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 117





	Luke, Percy, and the Thin Line Between Love and Lust

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

Percy Jackson is first to be atop Goode Highschool’s roof. It’s his least emotionally attached remnant of mortal life. It's the part he wishes to share with Luke, even if it gets him killed.

They know each other through the Gods; the Gods are what’s separating them. But mortality—mortality is what saves them. They both know that they’re going to die on Percy’s sixteenth birthday. They both know what's in store for them. Both Percy and Luke are looking at it head on. 

Though, for tonight, they’ve put aside the war. No monsters, no Kronos, no Gods. It’s just the two of them on the roof of a highschool. 

“Hey Perce.” Luke pops in from behind Percy, “Didn’t know it was back to school season.”

“We both know I won’t make it until then.”

“Don’t say that, dollface.” Luke winks, “He’s always listening.”

“You won’t make it, either.”

“Are you talking about me or Kronos?” 

“I’ll let the two of you argue it out later.”

Luke sits down on the rooftop while Percy lays atop it. It’s a full moon tonight. The clear sky has it shine brightly on the pair. Percy can make out Zoë’s constellation. Inadvertently, she’s dead because of the man inside his boyfriend.

Many people are already dead because of Kronos. He’s dating the man inhabiting him. In a sick and twisted way, he’s dating bits of Kronos. Percy loves Luke, but Kronos comes with. It’s a cruel package deal he’s accepted wholeheartedly.

Percy would never say he loves Luke and Luke would never say he loves Percy. It’s an agreement they have. They aren’t allowed to fall in love. What they have here is not love. He tells himself it’s a mutual understandment at most —there is no love here.

Percy doesn’t think Luke loves him, but Percy is certain he loves Luke. He has for a while. The sandy blond hair, his chiseled jaw, the rarely seen blue eyes. Percy swears to himself that he loves Luke. The way he kisses him till he can’t breathe no more and the way he looks after they’ve finished, has done nothing but enabled these feelings.

It’s lust, but Percy doesn’t know it. He makes Percy feel to the extremes of human emotion—intense joy and misery, love and lust. Percy can’t see Luke outside of his life.

“When you go to Tartarus, do you want me to visit you?” Percy asks.

“What makes you think I’m going to Tartarus?”

“The Gods will win,” Percy replies, “and you’ll be put in your own version of Hell.”

“You still have faith in the Gods?”

“You still have faith in the Titans?”

They don’t talk. The sounds of the city overtake the silence. Moments like this—where it is apparent that they are on opposite sides of the war—make them stop speaking. They’re bitter moments between the pair.

“You’d visit Tartarus for me?” Luke asks.

“Of course.” Percy answers. A part of him knows Luke wouldn’t do the same. Percy doesn’t mean as much to Luke as Luke does to Percy. Percy knows that, even if he won’t admit it.

“Why?”

“I care for you, asshole.” Percy laughs, “That’s why.”

Luke grabs his sword, fiddling with it. His eyes slowly glaze over to gold.

“I guess I have to leave.” Percy remarks, “I can see Kronos taking over your body. I don’t want to die tonight.”

He pushes Luke to the ground, kissing him hard. Once he gets up, he dashes off this roof, making it to the roof of the building next door.

“Bye Luke!” He waves off, leaving a miffed Kronos and a barely there Luke Castellan, fighting for control.

_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics are from Clarity by Zedd ft Foxes


End file.
